The Fragile and Dangerous Rose
by syaondri
Summary: A Fanfiction of an online game named Cosmic Break. The story is about Winberrl, one of the available character on the game. No much was told about her else than the fact that she was once a rebel before she become one of the heroines.


The night was so serene that time. The two moons of the planet were shining brightly with stars poured around like a garnish on a blue soup in the sky. The wind blows pretty hard toward a village under a mountain. The village is quite silence until a dreadnought class ship closes in. The ship releases three bandits wielding swords and handgun on their hands. To their surprise, the usual fight from the villager didn't happen like last time. They search every house they can find but none of the villager was found there.

But right when they decided that the villager might have run away, a small villager bot throw them a piece of stone.

"Come and get me!" the villager says.

One of the pirates tries to chase him but the other suddenly pulls him back.

"No don't! That must be a trap." the other pirate says.

"Too bad you didn't count plan B" suddenly, vines came out of nowhere strangling the two pirates with the other pirate right beside them. Right on the middle of the three raises a girl who had just jumped from the roof of a house not far from the location. Her short red hair is following the movement of the wind as she looks toward the dreadnought ship. Quickly she raises her right hand toward it and points the large chunk of steel with her middle finger.

Seeing that, the pilot of the dreadnought feel insulted. He quickly chases after the red haired girl. The Dreadnought start releasing grenades all over the place but it wasn't good enough to hit the girl. The chase didn't end until they reach a cave on the mountain. The pirates whom were caught by the vines had already released themselves from the bind and successfully made a chase to the ship. The three pirates succeed on blocking the girl's escape path right ahead of the ship... the girl was cornered but she smiled, she raises both of her hand and shoots a green pellet to the sky.

"Ahaha, can't even shoot now?" Says one of the pirates. To their surprise thou, those pellet drags a huge chunk of rock followed by the villager's shouts. The girl uses her vines once again to bind the pirates once again... boom... the rock hits the dreadnought hard, causing its three main engine overheats to the sudden change of weight it propels and slowly moves toward the three pirates before crash landed right in front of the three.

"Phew... we're... saved?" said one of the pirates, still bonded by the vine.

"Think again." The girl in red says as she points a beamgun right in front of their head, there are also several other villager pointing whatever they had on their hand to the rest of the pirates.

Meanwhile, on Cosmic Ark, a place and the final vanguard of the universe against the chaos army... today is another free day for Lily. Too bad for her, the other bots are still on a separate mission so she's all alone on the Angel Team's base, well, not really alone thou since Icy and Dracken are on the monitor right now.

"Well I couldn't thank you both for what you've done..." Dracken says.

"Umm well it was only a liberation of a planet anyway... nothing really that big now right?"

"Yes, but since the attack of the Chaos came from every way toward the Cosmic Ark, it is very important to release one planet from the Chaos' army to avoid surprise attack on the Cosmic Ark..." Icy says, "We're almost finished with the enemy's vanguard too, so I guess until further order you can have a vacation or some sort of thing. Must've been hard liberating a planet only with one partner..."

"N-aahha Shine Butler really helped me..."

"Haha! Don't really give people your ticket Lily~" Dracken says, "I knew that he almost got beaten up and had to retreat several times! You have all the ticket!" He says with his usual energetic tone.

"Oh... come on your two... you're making me blush really..."

"Really thou, thank you very much Lily, the liberation of that planet really meant a whole for me." For once Dracken's voice is so soft and somehow melancholy, as if it really was not Dracken.

"Dracken~san... you... looks tired?" Lily asked innocently.

"Wh-what! N-no! these Chaos need to train 10.000 more years before they can made me exhausted!" at the other screen Lily can see Icy raising her thumb at her as she smiles, Lily herself seems confused to this event.

"Well well, looks like we have to cut the chatter now, more Chaos incoming on my area. Once again thanks Lily!" Icy's window shuts down at the end of the line.

"Well... looks like I have to go too... and yea, I'd like to thank you once again Lily... have a good day."

Now the room is actually empty. The only person she could talk with now is the shinebutler who accompanied her on the last mission against the chaos army, thou since he looks exhausted Lily don't have the heart to disturb the knight's sleep.

She decided to take a trip outside the cosmic ark instead. She's pretty lucky to find a new flight course with a half discount right besides its price, so she decided to take on that ride wherever it actually lead her to.

Back to the village, the red haired girl was celebrated by the villagers. The pirates were taken as a hostage by the villager and were kept behind the metal bar. The girl waves her hand which then followed by the cheers if the villager, they called her by her name; "Winberrl Won once again! Victory is on her hand! Because "Win" is her middle name!" the villager's made song made her embarrassed. She smiled at them as she keeps waving her hand. Thou... her heart weren't as content as her face looks like.

At the end of the parade, she looks into the sky as she sighs deeply... "Everyone, did you see that... I finally make it..."

The next morning come. Winberrl decided to starts her day by visiting the jail of the town. It wasn't that far from where she stays at the village. Inside, Winberrl can see the four pirates still asleep on the steel floor of their cell.

"Wake up pile of trash!" Winberrl says as she hit the cell's steel made bar, "I don't want to do more harm to you all than this, but if you did not answered my question then I will have no choice!" She hits the cell's bar once again causing the four pirates shakes in fright; never had they see a zias celled bot this dangerous before.

"Y-yes..." says all of them almost at the same time, suddenly vines starts to strangle them once again.

"How many ships like that do you all have!?"

"..U-uh what..." Winberrl knocks on the head of the pirate who said that.

"Can't you even speak a dang English!?" Winberrl's taunt made the four bot would've shivers if only they weren't bonded by the vines.

"Y-Yes... I meant... three... but since you just shot one down last night... two..."

"Good. How many pirates were there on your groups!?"

"I don't know... b-but! It wasn't that much after that raid..."

"Ok then. That's all I need to know." Winberrl says as she unbinds the four and get out of the bar.

"Wait, may we know why didn't you kill us?" The pilot of the dreadnought asked from behind the bar.

"..."Winberrl hold her steps; her hands were crumpled as a fist and are shaking for a while.

"You're... from that village right?" The pilot can hear a sigh from Winberrl...

"I... am different than guys like you." the red haired girl says without even turning her back. Both robots don't say a word afterward, and Winberrl decided to get out from the jail.

The night came… the villagers had to be surprised once again, an unknown object is entering their planet's atmosphere which causes shining red-ish light on the deep cerulean sky. The villagers quickly tell Winberrl about the news. Without many words came out from her lips, Winberrl told the villagers to get ready for the second wave.

Winberrl and several villagers went to follow the trail of the ship; it looks like it is landing on a long forgotten airfield…. To their surprise what came out from the ship is a zias celled girl bot with a pretty white dress with a strange looking skirt which looks like made of metal or something, she's also using a sunhat as if she's here for a beach trip. Nevertheless, Winberrl won't let her guard down, she told the fastest villager, the one whom was the bait when they fight against the chaos army, to be the bait again.

This time, he throw a rock right to the girl's blue head, the girl looks angry and makes a chase toward the villager. It didn't take long before the girl fell into a hole made by winberrl and the villagers. Winberrl was inside that hole and calmly wrapped the 'tourist' with her vine.

It wasn't long before the blue tourist awakes and found herself on a chair inside a wooden house.

"You've awake." Winberrl says. She's sitting right in front of the tourist on the same simple wooden chair.

"...uhh... Gah! You must be from the Chaos Army! How dare you use ticket discount to deceive a woman!" Splat! Winberrl stands while leaning her body toward the girl and slaps her cheek pretty hard.

"Angel Force huh..." Winberrl says as she sit back to her seat, "calm down, we're not from the chaos."

"I see... then why are tying me onto the chair? Why did you even had weapon? Why did..." Splat! Once again Winberrl slaps her other cheek, this time she adds a motion of pointing the girl's lips with her index finger as if saying 'shut up'. The girl kind of understand that gesture and remains silent with her face shaking as if she's swallowing her last question.

"Listen, I'm the one asking question here, got it?" the girl slowly nods, her face is showing confusion and fear at the same time, "Why are you here?!"

"U-uh... va...cation...?"

"Vacation? I thought you guys are too busy with your..." Winberrl made an apostrophe with her both hand, " "Chaos Problem" aren't you?"

"W-well... my team... had... just finished... with our duty and the three guardians said that they gave us some time to relax so I thought of coming to another planet to... refresh my mind..."

"Bah... ahahah! Three Guardians you say. All you're doing is just guarding yourself from the said "Chaos Army" or anything..."

"Wait! Why do you looks down to us... you're saying as if we're doing something wrong on protecting the universe!" the blue girl raised her voice at that word and she stares deep at Winberrl's eyes, this is the first time anyone would do that to this Rose of War...

"You said protecting the universe? You thought you're a hero to everyone in the universe or what!? Ha! Protecting the bass... you guys can't even protects a village from a raid of pirates and you call yourself heroes!?" Winberrl stands with a huge thud to the floor causing a sound of a wood being whacked by a hammer. Winberrl stares at the blue girl's which starts to frown and looks rather like someone who felt a deep guilty, Winberrl almost shed tears in front of her if only she didn't turns herself as she runs toward the balcony of the house.

"You are... from that accident... Dracken~san..." The girl's voice can be heard from inside.

"Heroes always comes late they said..." Winberrl lays her head on her hand which is folded on the balcony's wall, "But if they came just... way too late, how can they becomes hero..."

"You should know... Dracken~san always regretted that, he... even lost one of her friend there..."

"...It's... none of my business..."

Both of them stop the conversation, it didn't take too long before Winberrl releases the girl, whom is as you might have know, Lily. Winberrl goes to the sofa not far from where Lily was kept.

"It's late; you'd better take a sleep." She says as she points the bed right beside the sofa with her thumb, sorry if I hurt you somehow." She says. Lily can only follow what Winberrl told her to and sleep.

"Winberrl! Winberrl! The pirates come!" The two girls wake up to that sound. They quickly look at the sky from the balcony and are surprised to see two dreadnoughts with another bigger ship behind them are entering the atmosphere. Winberrl is shocked on this and runs straight to the jail.

"You said there were two!?"

"Well, sorry, you asked how much the same ship we had..."

"Ghk... You...!"  
"Wait..."

The dreadnought is the first one to touch the land of the planet, each of them is launching three pirates while the huge one launches six pirates. To their surprise, again the village is empty; there are only four of their allies which looks like bonded by a kind of rope. The leader told three of his man to secure the area first before helping their long lost comrades. Luckily for them, there seems like no traps around, but to their surprise their comrades suddenly gets the three pirates and points beam guns toward their head.

"Please Leader listen us, we've been doing something very wrong... It is right that we're in need of supply and all, but it doesn't give us the right to take them from the other!" said one of their fallen comrades.

But their leader on the bigger ship fires tons of grenades at them instead. The pirates whom were landed moves toward their allies as they raises their cutter and handgun, suddenly, a flash of light occur and a blast happened at one of the pirate's hand breaking it apart.

"Breaker!" said one of the pirates, but it's too late, another blast happened not long after rendering the pirate with no weapon to fight at all. The three fallen comrades of the pirates had already gone when the leader tries to seek for them.

"See where the enemy's sniper is! You guys are land based it would be easier to attack that artillery on closer range!"

Another shot was fired, this time, two blasts occurred causing another pirate unarmed. They managed to locate the location thou, and quickly sends three pirates to the house where the shot came from, to their surprise, the three was caught by Winberrl's vine and were disarmed by Lily's point blank shots. The leader's patience has run out, he commended all of the ships to barrage grenades rain toward the house. But there are only beaten up pirates under the wreckage. It wasn't long before another shot occurs, this time hitting one of the dreadnought's fuel tanks. Suddenly, Winberrl jumped from a high enough building and aboard the deck of the bigger ship, she then shots green bullets which somehow pulled the dreadnought toward the bigger ship. The dreadnought tries to resist, but their engine blasted due to the leak of fuel and causing the big bird hitting the bigger one's aft, 'jumps' toward the deck where Winberrl was, crashing it pretty hard, damaging most of the turrets and also sending the dreadnought straight to the land.

Seeing Winberrl who had just lands on the ground, the four pirates raises their weapon and ready to attack the girl, suddenly, one of the pirates was hit by two breaker bullets, Winberrl then pulls two of them before binding them with her vines. Right when Winberrl is about to laugh, she was hit by a grenade launched from the only dreadnought still flying, causing her to fell unconscious on the ground. When the only pirate left was about to hit her, he can see Lily stands in front of Winberrl...

"Haha! What can an art do in melee combat?" but the Pirate gulped to see Lily Rain's Kamui Staff which she used to destroy the arms of the two bonded pirates right besides her... The pilot of the Dreadnought tried to help its comrade by firing homing missiles toward Lily, but right when the missiles are about to hit Lily, she float dashed toward the pirate and hit his hands hard with the sword staff causing both of his hand broke apart. Quickly, Lily float-dashed back to escape the barrages of grenades and brings Winberrl to safety.

"Winberrl..."

"U-uunggghh..." Winberrl tries to activate her visuals, Lily looks happy to see that.

"Are you ok?"

"U-uh.. Angel Squad Lady...I'm fine... what's the situation!?"

"We've pretty much disarmed all of the pirates, but the big one and the Dreadnought is still flying and able to shoot some grenades... Oh, we've ran out of breaker ammo too."

"Hmph... don't we have any other weaponry?"  
"I still have my trance skirt psygun and this sword..."

"I believe you have small right?"

"Umn... and a sup type usually have a balanced str and tec~ meaning your str would probably above mine, is what you wanted to say right?" Winberrl nods, "Eheh, sure here you go..." Lily gave Winberrl her sword, "so, any other plan now?"

The Dreadnought is currently looking for Lily as it flies pretty low. Suddenly Winberrl strikes the Dreadnought's turret one by one using the Kamui Staff. It didn't take that long before the ship sank to the ground. Seeing that, the bigger ship raises its altitude so that it's too far for winberrl to reach. Thou, it keeps its altitude so that their grenade can still touch the land. It is pretty much a wrong move since it gives a chance for Lily to uses her psygun, slowly damaging the structure of the ship. The ship's attempt on destroying Lily using its grenade, on the other hand, is pretty much fails. Lily's float dash always made her too fast for the grenade to hit. The chase once again ends at the mountain, only, the ship is now too high to be hit by the rockslide, Winberrl had another plan thou...

It seems that the leader of the pirates didn't realize the fact that Lily has been attacking its engine. Winberrl uses the escalated ground to jump high enough for the long kamui staff to hit the engine even once... Bam! The overheated engine reached its limit and the ship start to lose its height. The ship hits the mountain's rock before it finally fell to the ground. Once again the pilot and the rest of the crew were then surrounded by the villagers...

After the usual parade, Lily decided to make a contact with the three guardians. The Cosmic Ark agreed to help the citizen of the planet by moving whoever left on the village to the Cosmic Ark. whilst waiting for the transport ship from Cosmic Ark, Winberrl navigates Lily toward the mountain's peak.

"Whoa..." Lily's eyes sparkles as she see the beautiful scenery... the planet itself is a very pretty, the rising sun is so bright on the horizon where a river made a journey to for thousands of years starting from the peak of the mountain. The mountain itself is full of trees even though the other side was rocky and steep.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Wouldn't you be sad to leave this planet?"  
"I would actually really love to if you'd allow me."

"But of course I won't... this place is too fragile for pirate attack, especially at time like this."

"Then... all I have to do is to kick this "Chaos' Asses" before everyone here can live peacefully right?"  
"Um! I do believe that can be a solution!" Winberrl pats Lily's head.

"You're too optimistic aren't you." Winberrl Says.

"Oh Winberrl~san... may I know what actually had happened in this planet? You... kind of hide something about your past when you... interrogated me..."

"You... wanted to know?" Lily nods to that with an assuring eyes and her face is just as if saying 'Hell Yea!' "Well... actually, my dad, was a known tactician on Dostrek, even, I can say he's almost as good as that Icy girl from Wizdom..."  
"Wow, really?"  
"Uhm... ok... not that good, but at least he's the smartest in term of battle strategy on Dostrek. He's a brave air type robot who always cares for the other before he himself. Despite all of his great tactic, he can be reckless should one of his friend is in danger... Since the Chaos' arrival... my dad is not only a member of Dostrek, but also the Angel Force, he also starts to rarely come home. It was perhaps, because Cosmic Ark is so far away. My dad meet my mom, a nurse from Wizdom thanks to that accident actually, but that accident is also what killed my dad... ah, let's continue this while we head to the village." Winberrl says as she starts to walk toward the footing of the mountain where the village is.

"That time..." Winberrl continues her story, "The Angel Force branch on this planet was left by its member since the Cosmic Ark is almost being pummeled down by the Chaos. That leaves this planet pretty much defenseless against threat like pirates. Luckily indeed, that time, I was old enough to fight against those pirates... but still, the weaponry we have are just ones that we could scavenge from the abandoned Angel Force branch. The first, second, and third waves of the pirates wasn't that much of a threat for us until the fourth wave come. From the first wave we've tried to contact the Cosmic Ark to no avail, the reinforcement always came late... and the same happened at the fourth wave, only, that time when the reinforcement from Cosmic Ark arrived, most villages on this planet have been pummeled down... most people died... including my mom... but that's not the end... when that current leader of Dostrek came... he recklessly charged through the pirates. That, actually blow up tons of enemy, but that also what causes my dad died... "

"..." Lily can't really say anything at that time, she's too shocked to hear Winberrl's story so she just nodded several times or makes a humn...

"The Cosmic Ark Reinforcement fall back once the pirates attack is over, but no longer after that, our surrounding planet was conquered by the Chaos Army causing the routes from this planet to the Cosmic Ark closed..."

"Ah! So that's why Dracken really looks happy and... yea somehow mellow as he thanked me..."

"Dracken did?"

"Yes... well The Angel Force was outnumbered before me and my friend joined. That's why it took a very long time for them to save this planet... also, the reason why they attempted to save you all is because the mission itself is too dangerous... slipping past through a Chaos Nest isn't that easy, and slipping past through it twice is almost like suicide especially when you also have to protect civilians..."

"I... see... so that Dracken had changed?"

"I... believe it must've been Icy~san's recommendation thou..."

"Ahaha... yea..." Winberrl laughs until she realized something, "Ah right! We've been kicking some pirates and I haven't even asked your name... how rude of me... May I know who you are?"

"Lily Rain, that's my name, you can call me Lily."

"Eheh, is that so, well, you might've known my name... "

"Winberrl right?"

"Yes." Winberrl says as she looks into the cerulean sky where the ship from Cosmic Ark is entering the atmosphere, causing a comet like scenery in the sky...

"Welcome to the Angel Force Squad then, Winberrl~"

Addition Story!  
[Dracken and the Memory]

"..." Dracken, the Guardian who had nothing to fear of, stood still without a single word in front of this certain girl...

"You..."

"Win...berrl, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's ok..."

"You...'re not mad at me?"

"Of course I am. It's just wasting of time angry at an old-bag like you thou so I won't do anything to you."

"Is... that so..."

An awkward silence occurred on that room as Winberrl starts to chew a gum-like candy as she looks at the window where she can find her homeland.

"Uh... so..." Dracken starts a topic again, "I actually, had your mom's... armor..."

"You... what?"

"That time, when we rushed through the pirates, your dad saw your mom... I... I've tried to hold him, but he won't listen, so I have no choice but to support him..."

At that sentence, Winberrl moves her attention toward the guy she have had hated the whole time... she stares at him for a while before she finally decided to hug him.

"Thanks..." is the only word she said, but for the old man, that is more than anything he could hope from the girl.


End file.
